Where is Jason?
In this charged up episode, Jason Mitchell mysteriously leaves town and his nearest and dearest are in panic mode.....until they find out that it was the sleazy Jennifer Barrett, once again doing her worst to make lives miserable. Although everyone helped Jason move out of protection, it is revealed Jennifer plotted it, and what she does FINALLY costs the evil ex-model/Trump lover her freedom! This marks the final appearance of Jake McDormand as Jason Mitchell. PRE-SCENE In the wee early morning hours, before everyone awakens, the traffic on Commonwealth Avenue is still, before the bustle of Rush Hour begins. A young man is getting all his possessions in a U-Haul as a moving man is assisting him. His eyes are full of tears. MOVING MAN: I know you are upset about this, and I hurt for you on this as well. (It's Jason Mitchell, and he is enraged!) JASON: This is idiotic! This benefits only one person and you and I both know who it is! I'm wise to this idiocy of hers! You think I don't know what is going on, and who is in back of this?! What does she think she's going to accomplish by driving me out of Boston? MOVING MAN: Hey, I am no fan of what is going on either. I have no liking for that slag any more than anyone else does! She thinks that with you gone, your husband will be easy pickings for her bullying. I absolutely do not like her, so I will do this for you. I know who you're worried about, I know your husband will be in panic mode, I am sure. JASON: You don't know the half of it. I have been with him for a long time. This is going to destroy him, you know. MOVING MAN: I don't like doing this to your Albie. You think I want to risk his wrath? I can't believe I am dumb enough to be doing her bidding. JASON: All right, may she burn in hell for this! I want to be able to know how he is, at all times. MOVING MAN: I am going to make things easier for you. Your fraternity brothers have already helped too. You'll have internet access and phone service to make sure he is all right. I've already made arrangements for your utilities and everything. What if someone else falls for him? JASON: I've already made arrangements on that one. I talked with Zach Janson, he loves him as much as I do. I trust him implicitly and I know he'll take wonderful care of him. MOVING MAN: OK. So, your Albie is going to be taken care of. I'll also do this for you. I'll definitely make sure Jennifer gets hers for this. I know you're absolutely furious with her. JASON: Just as long as Albie knows that I'll always love him. MOVING MAN: I'll personally tell him that for you, myself. Albie is a good guy and I know he means everything to you. Believe me, Jennifer Barrett will suffer for this! I'll make sure of that for you. JASON: But why Anniston, Alabama? I've never been there, hell, I've never even heard of the place. I know nobody in that area. MOVING MAN: I don't know. That stupid bitch came up with it. She thinks it's as far away from Boston as possible. All I know it's in Alabama, east of Birmingham. JASON: Oh, great. So I wouldn't interfere with her scheming and her bullying of Albie! In an area I know absolutely NOTHING about! Just so you know, I'm absolutely livid with Jennifer Barrett for this. MOVING MAN: Same here. I'm not pleased with her either. JASON: If we're to set off, then we'd best get out of here, before he wakes up. He'll be upset as it is, since I scrawled a hasty note and put it on the pillow. Thankfully, I had procured a job in a place called Jacksonville. I got a job at a restaurant near Jacksonville State University, thanks to Aaron. That was a good idea to tip off the others. MOVING MAN: Again, I'm sorry. JASON: It's not your fault. I'm going to break Jennifer Barrett's neck for this! MOVING MAN: I'll gladly help you with that one. (The moving van leaves. Lois Jensen sees this, and her heart sinks.) LOIS: Jason, what's going on? JASON: I wish I could explain, Lo, but I can't. If you have any questions, ask Darren, or Libby. They can explain it better than I can. But, please, make sure Albie is cared for, ok? LOIS (tears streaming down her face): ''All right, Jason. Lucia and I and everyone else will do that for you. '''Lois watches in tears, as the truck bearing Jason and his belongings head toward I-95, and Jason Mitchell leaves Boston, for good. ' SCENE ONE The Condo, several hours later. Jason has already left and it was revealed he was put in a new apartment. The Moving Man is good as his word and is on his way back to Boston. Albie awakens and he is shocked at the empty space next to him. He sees the note on the pillow. He reads it, and he breaks down sobbing. The crying brings a very concerned Darren in, Libby is behind him. DARREN: Albie? What's wrong? LIBBY (gently): What's wrong, honey? (Albie, sobbing, hands the note to Darren.) DARREN: I am sorry, Albs. I know this is very last minute and I feel rotten for this, but when you wake up, I will be gone. I received a job offer yesterday, but was told not to say anything. I talked with Zach and he will be over later. I told him to make sure you are all right. Again, I am sorry for hurting you like this. Love ya, Jason. LIBBY: Why would he do this? DARREN: I don't know, Lib. But right now, we've got Albie to take care of. Zach called a bit ago, and he's coming over later. LIBBY (fuming, her heart breaking for her friend): I could kill him for this! DARREN: Easy, Lib. There is more to this. I have a feeling that this wasn't Jason's idea. In fact, I KNOW it wasn't his idea. In fact, I've a bad feeling of whose dumb idea this is. LIBBY (Darren's realization is dawning on her as well): You too? DARREN: Yes, I do. (he holds his best friend close) And when I get my hands on that evil bitch, there won't be enough left of Jennifer Barrett to throw into the ocean! LIBBY: A toxic waste dump would be better for that slag! DARREN: It's all right, Albs, Lib and I have your back. LIBBY: D'Aiterio's right, sweetie. We've got ya. (Libby and Darren comfort Albie) SCENE TWO The north shore, a wooded park. Jennifer Barrett is ecstatic. Her plan worked very well. Jason has moved out of Boston, so she can bully Albie before he knows what hit him! Little does she know that her plan wasn't as she seems to think it is; and the fact that there are a few people who want to see her destroyed before the day is over! JENNIFER: My scheme is complete. I got that damned Jason out of town, and now that worthless Neuenworth is no more! I have him right where I want him! He is a sitting duck for my bullying! Happy day for me! (Little does she know that the Moving Man is right there, hearing the gloating and he is furious. While in Anniston, where Jason lives, he helped him set up utilities and everything was moved in. He also revealed to Jason what happened and how his frat mates helped get him out of the line of fire. He hates Jennifer for what he was forced to do, and he comes out of the shadows and hits her hard in the face!) MOVING MAN: You despicable bitch! JENNIFER: You wretch, I will kill you for that. MOVING MAN: Go ahead and kill me, you damned psychopath! It will be worth snuffing it. It would be more of a release to die to take away the guilt I have for what I have done! Death will be my only solace for the pain you inflicted on Albie Neuenworth! JENNIFER: Oh, shut up! Albie Neuenworth is nothing! MOVING MAN: Oh no, he's not! He's not nothing, YOU are! JENNIFER: I don't think so! I won't kill Albie, because, if I did, I would be at the mercy of those idiots in his fraternity, not to mention that damned attorney of his who would love to see me be put six feet under the jail! He'll be crippled emotionally because of me getting rid of Jason! Donald Trump would be so PROUD of me! MOVING MAN: Oh no, he won't. You won't hurt Albie Neuenworth, emotionally or otherwise! JENNIFER: Why not?! (Enter Zach Janson. He is furious) MOVING MAN: That's why! I called him and I told him everything! Maybe Jason couldn't say anything to him at first, but I could and I did! Jason corroborated all of it. I wasn't going to let you get away with this! And besides, your scheme will fail, Zach worked everything and he helped Jason move too. So, your scheme was all for naught! I told Albie already that Jason would always love him, and that he's happy Zach will be there for him! Be assured, though, Albie is plenty angry with you for this! JENNIFER: You! The other bastard! ZACHARY (his eyes burning with rage): I should have guessed that you were in back of this, Barrett. You think you've won? Well, you've got another think coming, lady! You haven't won! (Jennifer's stomach sinks. This isn't turning out as she wants it to!) MOVING MAN: I'm so sorry for this, Mr. Janson. ZACHARY: Don't worry, sir. Darren and Libby told me everything and we worked this perfectly. Jason couldn't have done this on his own. You'll get your money, and I will make sure Ms. Barrett here pays you every penny. MOVING MAN: No, sir. I can't let you do that. I will pay YOU for this. I'll have my bosses pay you for what happened. If I'd known this was what she had planned, I would never have done this. ZACHARY: Quite kind of you. Give me your superior's number, and I'll make the proper arrangements forthwith. Furthermore, I'll see to it that she repays your bosses for this. JENNIFER: The hell I will! ZACHARY: This is her scheme, and she'll pay dearly for this cruelty. You're free to go. (The Moving man sneers at Jennifer) MOVING MAN: You've sealed your fate, you evil bitch! Jason has a message for you, too. JENNIFER: Do I look like I care?! MOVING MAN (advancing menacingly on her): I think you'd better care! I promised him I would do this for him....and for Albie. (To Zach's amazement, the moving man knocks Jennifer down hard. She falls to the ground.) JENNIFER (angrily): I'll have you arrested! MOVING MAN: So, what?! You are a monster. I regret doing your dirty work! JENNIFER (erupting in rage): Bastard! I will kill YOU! I might not be able to kill Albie Neuenworth, and I still won't kill him, because I don't want his squad after my ass; but you, that's different. You, I will kill. (Roaring in fury, Jennifer grabs the moving man and brutally breaks his neck in one deft move. He dies instantly. Jennifer is roaring with evil laughter. Zach is horrified and appalled by what she did.) ZACHARY: You are finished, Barrett! You've done nothing but seal your own fate! You're going to go to prison for good now! JENNIFER: Oh no, I won't! I'm too pretty for prison! ZACHARY (angrily): If Albie were here, I would let him tear you to shreds for the damage you did to him! JENNIFER: He won't, because I WON! (Jennifer screeches evilly and bolts out of the park, her evil laughter trilling behind her. Her laughter and her evil merriment stop abruptly. The cops have her completely surrounded. They grab her and slap the cuffs on her) JENNIFER: You asshole! You trapped me! Where is that fucker Jason?! I will have him killed! ZACHARY (furiously): Don't bet on that one, lady! You'll have no contact with anyone, least of all, Jason. Where you are going, you won't see the light of day ever again! Jason is safe now, you think you tried to outfox us? Well, you are wrong! DEAD wrong! JENNIFER: What do you mean by that, you bastard?! ZACHARY: We outfoxed you! We knew what you're capable of, and your scheme to divide and conquer. You think we're going to let you drive Jason away so you can attack Albie at his lowest?! Not on your life! WE sent Jason to Alabama. Aaron knew someone at JSU and got him a job. We helped Albie and Jason deal with the separation, and Jason told me to take care of Albie and I will. As I said, Jason is safe now and he won't be harmed by you ever again! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! Donald Trump will save me! He will protect me, because I am his Pretty One! (Enter: Darren, Libby, Albie, Lois, Lucia, Violette, Dylan and Sheila. All are furious at Jennifer, who is smirking.) VIOLETTE: You went too far this time, slag! LOIS: Darren and Libby explained everything to me. I should have known you had a hand in this, you worthless bitch! LUCIA: Is there no low you won't stoop to? JENNIFER (smirking): Nope. (Albie walks up to Jennifer, who smirks in his face! Although he knows what has happened and is aware of this, he rears back and slaps her hard, knocking her down, and with her handcuffed, she is helpless. His normally pleasant face is etched in sheer hatred of her.) ALBIE: You disgusting piece of filth! You've gone too damned far this time! This doesn't require me going ghetto-fab on you. I am talking in my normal voice so you know I am dead serious about what I will do to you! Get up, you waste of space! Get up so I can knock your ass down again! This was YOUR doing, wasn't it?! JENNIFER: Of course it was! Aren't you proud of me?! ALBIE: You vermin! I will flaming well destroy you where you stand! JENNIFER (taunting): I won, you loser! I won, I won, I won! ALBIE: Bitch, you made one HELL of a mistake! Taunting me in that childish manner is akin to waving a red flag in front of a bull! It only serves to spur me on in beating the tar out of you! JENNIFER: I already killed once! What's another death more or less? I have nothing to lose! ALBIE: You cold-blooded cunt! You've already lost, and you well know it. JENNIFER: I'll break your neck! Just like I did to that other loser! (This time, it isn't Albie who knocks her down! It's LIBBY!) LIBBY: Oh you cold-blooded whore! You finally went and done it! You went way too far! As a result, I am going to have such GREAT pleasure in beating your skanky ass! Albie won't have to soil his hands on you! He is also aware of what happened and he also helped in getting Jason away from you. I'll gladly put you six feet in the ground, you damned bitch! (Again, the evil Jennifer tries to play the victim and she screams at the police) JENNIFER: Police! Arrest everyone here, except me, of course! POLICE OFFICER: No, Barrett. YOU are going to be arrested. Everyone else, is free to go. JENNIFER: DAMN IT! I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU ALL! DONALD TRUMP WILL SAVE ME, HIS PRETTY ONE! SHEILA (disgusted): Get it through your thick wool, once and for all, you narcissistic whore! You are not Trump's so-called "pretty one"! You are UGLY! JENNIFER: I am NOT ugly! I am absolutely beautiful! DYLAN: Slut, you are the ugliest thing I have ever seen! JENNIFER: I hate you! Absolutely hate you all! (Libby goes to the evil woman, and slaps her hard again knocking her down. With her handcuffed, she is helpless.) LIBBY: Get this straight, bitch! I will NEVER forgive you for the trauma you just put Albie through! I warned you that you will pay for this, and now that day is here! I hope that prison cell you will be put in is a real secure one! Your life is forfeit! You hurt my dearest friend, Albie, now, I am going to hurt YOU! Watch your back, bitch! You are finished! Officer, get that damned piece of filth out of here. I don't ever want to see her ugly face again! OFFICER: Of course, Mrs. D'Aiterio. And don't worry. She will be in a supermax cell. She won't get out of there in this lifetime, if ever. How's Mr. Neuenworth? (An emotional Albie is sobbing in Zachary's warm arms. The events of the day have taken a toll on him) LIBBY: Albie'll be fine, Officer. We'll take care of him. Jennifer Barrett's done far too much to him as it is. He's our responsibility now. OFFICER: Tell him, I am sorry. LIBBY: We will. DARREN: He'll be fine. He's got us. And Jennifer will be sorry she messed with us! ZACHARY (glaring at Jennifer) That is right, Officer. Albie will be fine. He's got us, and we'll do eveything to make sure he is taken care of. As for that slag, she's in for far worse trouble! Because I intend to drag her ass through court! On top of paying the moving man's fees, she will pay his family for his death! She will also pay for all the hurt, torment and suffering she inflicted on Albie all these years. She will be wiped out financially! Hear that, Barrett?! You are FINISHED! JENNIFER: Go to hell, Janson! ZACHARY: Not before I see you there first! I'll never forgive you for what you did to Jason and Albie! Never! You filthy whore! (The officer hauls the screaming and swearing Jennifer away. Again she vows vengeance, but she knows full well that she will not ever be seen out of prison again! Everyone is exhausted. Albie is quiet. Zachary caresses him.) LOIS: I hope she is never seen out in public again. VIOLETTE: With all the charges she's facing, I doubt she ever will. DARREN: Thank God for that. I have never truly hated anyone like I hate that evil waste of space. LUCIA: I agree, Darren. She is just plain out and out evil! LIBBY: I am exhausted, folks. Let's go home. ZACHARY: I agree, Lib. She's gone, and she won't be out of prison for the rest of her life. There's not much else we can do here, now, except let the legal system take its course. I hope you don't mind, guys, but, I'll stay with him at the condo. Jason told me to take care of him. This isn't Jason's fault. This is all Jennifer's doing, and she'll take the full brunt of what happened DARREN: We know, Zach. We're not mad at Jason. Just be there for Albie. That is all we want to have happen. LIBBY: Of course, you can stay at the condo, Zachary. Albie would love it, and I know we would too. DYLAN: Sheila and I have to scoot here. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. If you need us, we're at your disposal, folk. SHEILA: Yes, give us a call when you need us. LIBBY: Thank you, Sheila. ZACHARY (gently, holding Albie close): Come on, my Albs, you and I are going to go somewhere special, just you and me. Darren, Lib, we'll be back at the condo later. LIBBY: You take your time. Albie needs you right now. You two go and have some dinner. ZACHARY: We will. Zachary leads Albie to his Jaguar, his arm wrapped firmly around him. He drops a kiss on Albie's head as he helps him into the car. Libby, Darren, Lois, Lucia and Violette go to Lois's Nissan Rogue; they are going back to the condo; Dylan and Sheila talk to the cops as they take notes before they go back to Dylan's Kia Soul. They are heading back to Louisburg Square. The scene fades Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes